The invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing sequins and for attaching the sequins to a backing material.
In the past it has been the practice to perform separate operations of, on the one hand, production of the sequins and, on the other hand, attachment of sequins to backing material. Prior methods of attaching sequins to a backing material have generally relied on hand sewing. It is also known to use glue to retain sequins in position.
It is an object of the invention to enable sequins to be both produced by stamping from a web of material and substantially similtaneously attached to a length of backing material with both the stamping of the sequins and the attachment thereof to the material being performed at a single station.